


shattering the overflowing shadows of anxiety

by closedcaptioning



Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Rare Pairings, and hiyoko "is that something i can stomp on" saionji, featuring: himiko "...it's magic" yumeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: The annual Hope's Peak Talent Show is always an impressive sight to behold. There isn't an official "winner" - it's impossible to compare students with such a wide range of abilities - but Hiyoko is pretty confident that anyone who sees her dance will be blown away. Who could compete with an adorable  girl with a stunning talent?
Relationships: Saionji Hiyoko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: sdr2/drv3 crossover rarepairs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	shattering the overflowing shadows of anxiety

Hiyoko practically floats offstage, glowing with pride, as the raucous applause of the talent show audience chases after her. She never tires of it — the elegance of her kimono whirling around her, the way the world disappears as she dances, the admiration of the crowd washing over her when she lands the final step. She is a goddess, then, divinity oozing from her skin, and her dance is the blessing bestowed upon all who have the privilege of watching her.

“Nyeh…” says a thin voice from the darkness of the stage wings, and Hiyoko blinks, eyes adjusting to the sudden change from the stage lights. “That would be a hard act to follow… if _I_ wasn’t the one going next.”

Hiyoko is feeling benevolent after the effusive ovation, so she only rolls her eyes a little bit. “Sorry I raised their expectations so high,” she says with minimal snark, “but I’m sure you’ll try your best.”

The girl steps forward and the reflection of the stage light illuminates her face. Hiyoko scowls a little, because okay, it’s not really fair, but this girl is very cute — a small heart-shaped face framed by her adorable red bangs and topped off with (Hiyoko grits her teeth) the sweetest little witch hat. The look in her eyes, though, is the look of someone who has seen a lot, the eyes of someone who understands more than most people give her credit for.

Hiyoko knows a thing or two about that.

“I will,” says the girl, tugging her hat down a little, “but I have magic on my side.”

Hiyoko blinks. “What?”

The girl shrugs. “You know all about it, though, right?” She tilts her head up, eyes fastening on Hiyoko’s for a breathless, unendurable moment. “That dance was magic, too.”

Hiyoko grasps for words, but the girl is pushing past her onto the stage. “Watch me,” she mumbles as she steps out of the wings — an unnecessary command. Hiyoko couldn’t take her eyes off her if she tried.


End file.
